The Lift Ritual
Danger level: 4 (very unsafe) Players: 1-4 Resume The Lift Ritual is an urban legend that was originated in Japan or South Korea. This ritual allows the player (person who plays the ritual) to reach the other world by doing a floor sequence. This ritual is simple and easy to be performed, unless you live in a small town that hasn't a building with at least 10 accessible floors. Requirements * 1 building that has at least 10 floors, it doesn't matter if the building is residential or commercial. * 1 player (you) Instructions 1- Find a building that has a minimum of 10 accessible floors 2- Go to the first floor and call the lift, and make sure nobody will enter in the lift while you are playing the ritual 3- Enter in the lift and press the button for the 4th floor 4- When you reach the 4th floor, do not leave and press the button for the 2nd floor 5- When you reach the 2th floor, do not leave and press the button for the 6th floor 6- When you reach the 6th floor, do not leave and press the button for the 2nd floor 7- When you reach the 2nd floor, do not leave and press the button for the 10th floor 8- You may begin to panic and may want to leave when reaching the 10th floor 9- If you decide to stay, press the button for the 5th floor 10- When you reach the 5th floor, you may feel that someone has entered in the lift, if you want to leave, this is your last chance, but if you don't want to leave, press the button for the 1st floor 11- The lift will not go to the 1st floor, but instead, it will go to the 10th, if you reach the 1st floor, the ritual didn't work. 12- If you went down to the 1st floor 13- The lift will not stop until it reaches the 10th floor, even if you press another floor to stop. 14- If you reach the 1st floor, 10th floor, leave. You are now in the other world Instructions for returning 1- Go to the 1st floor 2- Call the same lift you used to play this ritual 3- Enter in the lift and press the button for the 4th floor 4- When you reach the 4th floor, do not leave and press the button for the 2nd 5- When you reach the 2th floor, do not leave and press the button for the 6th 6- When you reach the 6th floor, do not leave and press the button for the 2nd 7- When you reach the 2nd floor, do not leave and press the button for the 10th 8- When you reach the 5th floor, do not leave and press the button for the 1st floor 9- Once again, the lift will go to the 10th floor instead of the 1st 10- Press the button for the 8th floor to make the lift stop before reaching the 10th floor, this time The floor sequence 4-2-6-2-10-5-1 may be linked to the number 666 '1-' 4+2 = 6 '2-' 6 = 6 '3-' 2+10-5-1 = 6 The other world After leaving the lift in the 10th floor, the player will find himself in a place that is almost identical to our world, except that this place is totally dark, there may be a red cross on top of a near building and the player will be the only person there, possibly the only live being. Additional information * If you faint while you are still in the other world, you may or may not wake up in your own house. * Electronic devices does work in the other world, but there is no signal and internet connection.